The Door
by The Moosh
Summary: Sydney is new on Destiny Islands, troubles arise, Sora has mixed feelings. A new door , and what are these new foes called dreamcatchers and what do they have to do with Sydney? SoraXOc.
1. Chapter 1

_I am so new to this video game, well not really. I haven't exactly played the first one but I just beat the second one and I am going on an all out mission to beat all three of them as soon as the third comes out. Its gonna be bitchn' but who says that anymore. Ya let me stop rambling, here is the story try not to bash me to hard kk. :)_

**The Door. **

**Chapter 1. : Destiny Islands**

**MyLittleMooshMooshFace. **

The thoughts that run through most people's minds aren't usually things they don't understand, its usually things they wish they might ever understood. At least that's how it is in my case. My parents left me when I was three years old, they dropped me off with my drunk Uncle, he wasn't a bad guy and he was trying his best to stop drinking, he had made a big improvement since the incident. I almost died that day. Something I hope to forget although its very unlikely, I'm sixteen now and my name is Julianna. I always contemplated running away so my Uncle Jack would freak out. I spent almost my whole life on a pirate ship so I learned how to fight a little dirty but still skills were skills and with my luck they would no doubt help me in the future. I could also steal munny from a guy with no issue. I know I'm probably one of the weirdest girls you'll ever know, but at heart I really love small cute animals and want to hug them all day, gag. Just kidding no actually I am just that weird girl who grew up on a ship full of pirates. But now since Captain Jack, AKA Uncle Jack has decided to finally give up rum he is moving us to Destiny Islands, I don't know why but I think its completely ridiculous. I love the ocean but how cheesy is that place I'm just the name gives me the creeps, it sounds so happy and gay. I guess that's just something I'll have to live with. So here I come corny islands of fate.

I watched my Uncle Jack talk to some retarded chipmunks I think or some small rodent about getting us a space ride there , I didn't really even want to go, I say Captain Jack can drink on all the rum he wants, I don't give a damn as long as I can stay on the ship stealing munny from the rich and keeping it for myself. Of course I'm not really even aloud to be out when they are doing such things. I looked at Jack he was looking at me his eyes were dark I could tell his pirating days were over, he was signing the ship over to Will under the accord that I get it when I turn eighteen. I loved that ship and my Uncle knew it, he always told me I would always bet he only woman he truly cared for in his life but that was a given he had to he raised me. He motioned me to come over with his hand. I gave him a crooked smile and walked over to him.

"We are going to be leaving soon, do you want to say goodbye to Jonas?" he asked me consideration in his eyes but I was sure he knew that me and Jonas had nothing going on I mean he was my best friend, so what if he was the son of a prostitute that didn't mean he would get girls for nothing. I mean Jonas was my best friend. I loved him to death. I looked at him confused, Jonas wasn't even here he was at his mother's house. I turned around and looked at Jonas who was standing behind me, his emotionless face was staring into mine, which I'm sure was full of mischief as always, I guess I just had that tomboy look. I jumped hugging him tightly, a few stubborn tears slipped from my unwilling eyes. Jonas hugged me back I felt his sadness in his hug, he was handsome with a straight nose and dark blonde hair with grey eyes, he was seventeen and a pervert as usual.

"I'm gonna miss you fag" I told him, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and then took me to Uncle Jack putting me on my feet in front of him

"Yea, yea. I'm gonna come and kick your ass if you don't visit me or anything you got that" Jonas told me I hugged him a last time and jumped into the ship. Uncle Jack came in as well with a small smile on his face. I knew exactly what he was smiling at and if he knew what was good for him he'd stop because I hadn't met the person who made me go crazy in my own body just from a glance. I don't think such a person exists. I strapped myself in the seat as we took off and then when we were told it was safe to move around the gummi ship, I went straight to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I stared into dark almost endless hazel pools, my hair was pretty long reaching my butt it was nutmeg brown and was so wavy, I was in a fight and I had gotten a pair bangs cut almost in a perfect fringe, a dagger that was super sharp, I could have lost my eye in that battle but luckily I didn't, I locked at my sun bronzed skin I liked it a perfect tan, my lips were pretty plump and judging from the whistles and growls I got from guys I guess I had an okay body. It was fit but then what did you expect, I was raised a pirate, and aerial power was definitely needed. My clothes was a pair of cargo pants and a tank top with sneakers. I looked at my fingers where I had keyholes burned into my skin on every tip. Then I pulled my shirt to the side looking at the burn mark of a keyhole where my heart is. I also had another one on the back of neck and one in the small of my back. I walked out and sat down by Uncle Jack. I fell asleep, extreme jet lag was to be expected when I got off of this stupid ship.

**&**

_I stood in the middle of an all white room with nothing in it just me, then someone grabbed my shoulder I was staring into the face of no one just a black mask with a body completely covered in a red cloak, they grabbed a sword with a long key hole at the end, it was scalding red and fear crossed my mind back and forth up and down all my composure was gone. Tears slid down my cheeks. I began to back away as bits and pieces of my clothes began to disappear with the flick on its wrist, I stood there before them with tears in my eyes, I was kneeling before them in different clothes a dress begging for mercy for whatever it was they were going to do to me._

"_Don't be afraid" the voice came it was to calm almost amused it was sinister, and frightening touching my key hole shaped burns. _

"_I don't understand, please. Don't hurt me" I cried sobs escaping me. _

"_You are the one" the voice said._

"_I didn't do anything, I'm begging you spare me" I cried again begging for my life and my physical well being._

"_You are the one" then glowing green eyes shone through the shadow of his mask, I could now tell it was a man. He poked me with the hot part of the blade etching the keyhole like burns where my heart lied beneath the fragile tissues and skin. _

_My eyes shut in pain and when I opened them I was staring into pure blue eyes amazing orbs of life ._

_Another shock came shooting through me like electricity. _

_I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, but as I looked into those eyes I felt safe, I felt warmth, I felt strife. _

_Bodies collided with mine black shadows attacking me violently, burning me with the keyholes._

_I felt him, it was a man, maybe a boy, it didn't matter I felt this call, I felt burns, I felt a heart of flames._

_I smiled as the pain was almost unbearable, a light shone through the shadows for a moment._

_Then his voice came "Don't be afraid you are the one, the door to all" _I couldn't play these sudden games.

_I grabbed for something to grasp, something to hold tightly to hold my pain inside._

"_You are the one" the voice came again, everything fell into oblivion I was falling in complete darkness fear still piercing the scream that emitted my throat. _

**&**

I sat up screaming, my skin was cold and covered in sweat I was in a bed, Uncle Jack was staring at me. I shook my head and stood up he looked at me while sipping rum, I grabbed the bottle from him and threw it out of the window. I looked out of the window we were in a tree house the sand was visible from here, I wondered whether or not this was the island I was now to call home. I watched the clear blue water brush up gently against the shore, then I saw a figure walking around on the sand. I looked at my burn marks, which much to my gasp worthy surprise were now black and looked like tattoos. I was shocked I walked over to the door and walked down the ramp and swung down a tree rather than a latter. I felt the ocean breeze against my cool skin, then I walked over to the person who was walking around. It was a boy with spiky brown hair and amazing piercing blue eyes.

"You must be new around here" he said there was a warm kindness in his voice it was comforting, even though I had no need for comfort or so I thought.

"I am, my name is Sydney and you are?" I asked him giving him my middle name that's what everyone called me by any ways.

"My name is Sora, its very nice to meet you" he said, he was being so nice to someone he had only just met I almost wanted to ask him it he was ok.

"Yea, I guess. I'm from another world I came here with my Uncle Jack" I said to him Sora smiled at me and scratched his head.

"That wouldn't happen to be Jack Sparrow?" he asked me with a smile as if I knew some famous person.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you" came to the voice of my Uncle, I looked at him and threw my arms up in the air.

"I missed you, Captain" Sora said hugging him tightly Uncle Jack looked like he wanted to run away back up to our new place. Sora took me for a tour of the island. There actually might be some places to go that would be rather entertaining. I couldn't remember most of my dream but I felt that I knew Sora, that I met him before, and a secret part of me desperately needs him. He was completely different from every guy that I'd ever met. I wanted to know more about him, it was a necessity. At the end of our moonlit walk he told me he would introduce me to his friends to me, then he walked me up to the tree house, where Jack was standing patrol. I rolled my eyes and walked in with Jack behind me, I smiled at him as he tucked me into bed like a small child.

"_No more nightmares, Not while Captain Jack is here" he said._


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

The Door.

**Chapter 2 : Jonas**

**MyLittleMooshMooshFace**

* * *

Angels cried tears of joy the night I was born, or that's what Uncle Jack tried to tell me when I was little, because it was sunny and raining at the same time that I was pushed from the jaws of life. I looked at the wood ceiling from my bed and stretched awkwardly, my toes curled and my fingers spread. I pushed myself up into sitting position expecting to hear the Captain yelling for the crew to get a move on, then I remembered I was on Destiny Island. I put my feet on the floor and threw on a pair of shorts and a loose fitting t shirt. I saw this girl in a pink outfit and reddish brown hair, I wondered for a second everyone must be really acquainted on this island. I didn't really look forward to life away from the open seas. I looked at her as she looked to the side and started running tackling, that boy from last night, Sora. I felt as if my very pores would color themselves green, but I knew I had no right to feel in such away even as I saw there lips touch, cursing my eyes that were usually so determined on catching on every detail now wanted to shrivel up and fall out. Sora accepted the kiss with great ease and welcome, I cringed and for a second he looked up and our eyes met from hundred of feet away. I took a few steps backward and fell over an empty rum bottle, landing on my butt. I stood up looking up at where they had been standing in the sand. They weren't there but as I looked I saw myself walking down there transparent but still it was there, as the other me stood there I saw a transparent Sora walking towards her and then he grabbed her and kissed her I felt electricity running through me. I heard a knock as I stared off towards the sand watching the scene before my eyes, I turned at the sound to see Sora standing there with a sheepish grin on his face, the girl stood next to him their blue eyes, amazing, and they were perfect for each other.

"Hey Sydney. This is my girlfriend, Kairi." Sora said introducing us she smiled sticking out her hand, I stood there looking at it as if a handshakes were foreign to me. Which they weren't just my uncle and I were never comfortable with handshakes.

"Sorry its just I don't do handshakes Its nice to meet you" I forced a smile and hoped it was convincing, because I sure tried real hard.

"Oh that's alright, our other friend Riku had something he had to do but he said he really wanted to meet you" she said her voice was so sweet just like his only when he spoke I didn't want to puke. I looked at her then to him and smirked my mischievous smirk and jumped out of my window. Landing nearly twenty feet down on my feet, Sora looked out the window with a shocked face.

"Are you nuts?" he asked with smile and jumped out of my window, Kairi ran down the ramp and hopped off halfway down, I honestly didn't even expect that from her.

"Just a little bit tweaked in the brain" I smiled and ran off to the look out tower and stood there with a blind look in my face. I watched the ocean waves and closed my eyes imagining I was on the pearl again. As I stood there I felt someone standing beside me, I looked into sea green eyes, these eyes were so jaded and wise, with the knowledge of something someone as young as he shouldn't know. I looked at him he looked around like he was twenty his silver hair running past his shoulders in a long shag. I flinched as those eyes reminded me of my dream,

"My name is Riku, Sora told me about you, Sydney right?" he asked me I nodded and went back to looking out into the blue waves.

"I'm sorry if I don't seem like I hold very good conversation" I said turning again but he was gone I shrugged my shoulders. It was later in the day almost dark when I found their secret place the small cave by the waterfall, I saw the drawing it was so cute, and perfect they were perfect, meant to be. His adventures had only proven them true I was truly jealous but hanging out with them all day I felt bad about feeling jealous towards her. I walked to the tree house where Uncle Jack was sitting by his bed across from mine.

"I see you've made some friends, of those three" he said he sounded content but not like the carefree Jack I knew growing up.

"Yea, they are pretty entertaining, but nothing like a pirate ship"' I told him he looked at me and sent me to bed, I didn't understand this whole going to sleep early thing, it was so weird.

**&**

_Everything around me was black the room, the people were in black outfits, and I could see no ones face, I felt hands ripping away my clothes, revealing my keyhole like tattoos. I tried to reach out cover myself and rip away their cloaks but I couldn't my arms were restrained tears began to form in my eyes. I saw piercing blue eyes again they looked worried. Then amber eyes stared into mine the blue disappeared no were taken away. _

"_It seems our little door has woken up" a deep voice chuckled a hand reached out to touch my chin, I turned my face the other way as fast as I could. _

"_Feisty aren't we" another not as deep voice came, _

"_She will be a powerful nobody, she might be able to bring Xemnas back and make him stronger than ever" the deeper voice said. _

"_She doesn't seem like the type, lets not do it. All we are now are dream catchers, Demyx" said a voice with more life. _

"_Shut up Axel, we all know you want your body back, if she becomes a nobody she'll have the power to do that, with out that stupid kid getting in the way" Demyx said. _

"_I don't think its worth it, I betrayed you guys if Xemnas is brought back he'll most likely try to kill me" Axel said taking off his hood revealing the flame red hair and green eyes, that I had recognized. _

"_You already activated the keyholes you have to make sure Axel" Demyx said Axel looked towards the hooded figure. _

"_You guys know what has to be done so you can do it, I made the keyholes come out, but that's all I can do the rest depends on her will" Axel said. _

"_Axel, don't go all soft on me, we have to finish what we started" Demyx said with annoyance. _

"_Look we are both the wrong guy for the job, besides I told you the most I could do was make them come out nothing else, got it memorized?" Axel said. _

_I struggled against my bindings. Demyx grabbed my chin with a smile. _

"_You are the door to our freedom, but first we have to kill you that is after you've died inside" his lips met mine. _

**& **

I sat up in my bed Jack was sleeping, I had the same recurring dream for two months after that, fear filled me every night that I laid my head down on my pillow. Sora had quickly gotten me to open up and although I knew he was with Kairi it couldn't hurt to flirt when she wasn't around besides what was the harm in that, I never kissed him, and I most likely never would. I ran to where I sat until the sun came up right on the edge of the shore. Sora came behind me and pushed me so I almost tipped over on to the wet sand. I looked up at him with a smile. A tear escaped my eyes he wiped it away I looked at him seeing myself in his eyes I reached my hand out and kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled myself away, I muttered a quick apology to him. He sat there looking at me in shock. I know I shouldn't have done it but something came over me. I couldn't help myself.

"I'm sorry Sora" I said he looked at me his eyes were wide I knew he didn't feel anything for me.

"Its ok, but I'm in love with Kairi" he said, '_I think_' he thought. I wondered what he was thinking as he sat next to me in the sand I turned around and saw Kairi's angry face I stood up expecting exactly what I got a slap to the face, Sora was in shock but jumped up holding Kairi.

"I'm truly sorry, I deserved that Kairi. Its something I regret and will never happen again" I said looking at the ground. I looked up to the window where I saw Captain Jack. He looked as if he pitied me at that moment.

Three weeks had past and the same nightmare came again every night, I felt my heart grow heavier as Kairi refrained from letting me near Sora whenever she was able to which was most of the time. I had ruined something good just as I always had. Jack told me he had a surprise for me today, that if I waited at the docks that's where it would be. I sat there all day and when hands wrapped around my shoulders I turned looking up into the steel eyes I had grown up seeing.

"Jonas!" I yelled jumping on him tears escaping my eyes all over the place on his shirt.

"Syd. What are you crying for?" he asked me wiping away my tears and kissing my cheek.

"God, I hate it here, I really do. Take me back with you please" I said burying my face into his shoulder.

"Why so your uncle can shoot me? Syd, it cant be that bad" he said, I told what had happened he convinced me Sora was stupid for not leaving the wimp. I told him she was actually really nice he didn't believe a word. I looked over his shoulder for a second and saw those amazing blue eyes that were walking over my legs were straddled around Jonas, I looked him in the eyes and kissed him full on the lips, he wrapped his arms around me tighter pressing me against him, he set me down as my arms wrapped around his neck, we pulled away.

"Just like old times, huh" he said this was the reason everyone thought we were an item, because we used to randomly do that, we turned around to see Sora, I wasn't surprised at all, his face was shocked but kind as always.

"Oh, Sora, this is Jonas" I said Jonas didn't stick out his hand not liking the idea of a handshake any where near as much as I did.

"Its nice to meet you" Sora gave him a smile Jonas looked at me as if asking is this guy ok, seriously who actually replies to those anymore. Jonas was with me for the whole week and it was heaven having someone to talk to again, he tackled me in the water and we went swimming to catch fish just like we did when he used to come on the pearl, we caught six and brought them to Uncle Jack like proud pirates who had just found a boat full of gold. The day Jonas went home was the day I cried more tears than in a long time. Sora had been there for his departure wishing him a good trip and a safe return. I looked at Uncle Jack and ran into his arms with tears streaming down my face. After that everything became dark again for me, no one to talk to unless their counter part was there. I felt so not trusted.

* * *

**A/N : Hey guys wow this has been read six times, lol whatever doesn't bother me. I have a freaking cool idea for this story read it this is only the begining, and yes she is in love with freaking Sora. I know I know, but Kairi. I love Kairi but its only an idea that popped into my head. Read and Review.**

**Twighlight Raine : Thank you for your review. Yayness. Thank you for the suggestion, I'm stuck at Tarzan. I know tsk tsk...shame shame to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Door. **

**Chapter 3: Broken.**

**MyLittleMooshMooshFace**

**Warning: Rape, Cursing. **

* * *

I stood alone on top of the ramp, a frown etched across my face. I looked down and Sora and Kairi they were so happy together, so perfect. Why couldn't I have something like them. Why couldn't I be as happy as them I heard someone's foot steps behind me, I turned and I saw Riku he was watching me watching them. I took this time to gather how truly gorgeous this guy was, perfectly toned chest, long silver hair and almost endless eyes, beautiful. Sora had nothing in comparison to this god standing before me and yet I couldn't rip my gaze away from the happy scene nearly a hundred feet below. Riku touched my shoulder with a kindness that didn't exactly shine like Sora's but it was there and I felt it and for a second I felt like I didn't have to be alone all the time. I could stay and be here with Riku , we could be happy together, maybe he could be my best friend here. Sora looked up at me I could feel his gaze as he turned to see me cradled in Riku's warm embrace as tears of pain came from inside of me. His arms were warm around me I sobbed, Jonas was gone, Sora wasn't allowed near me, and Kairi hated me. I didn't want to be here. I looked up into Riku's eyes and I felt like free almost. But a bird kept in a cage would never be free and I was a sparrow stuck on one strip of land, that I couldn't bear to stay on.

After that day Riku and were together almost everyday, then little by little Sora started to hang out with me with out Kairi's watchful eyes. I would be the same which is why I couldn't blame her for anything she had done. Or for the fear of having him near me because I would do exactly as she had done. Sora started to show some feelings toward me, lingering hands when we would climb, making sure I wouldn't fall. I wouldn't let myself fall for this feeling again , after what it had almost cost me I wouldn't give in so easily, Sora looked at me we were alone getting papau fruit for a pie Uncle Jack wanted Sora's mother to make, I told him it wouldn't be so tasty, but then again who was I to talk I never tried one. I looked at Sora who yawned and sat down on the beach it was getting pretty dark,

"Listen, Sydney I'm sorry about me not talking to you for such a long time its just me and Kairi have been through so much" he said.

"I completely understand. I mean Jonas and me are the same" I said which was true only I knew that Sora wouldn't know the secret me and Jonas shared.

"Well I should probably get these to my mother" Sora said.

"There is an eclipse in a few weeks it only happens once every three hundred years you should go see it with Kairi" I said with a smile, he smiled at me and gave a quick thumbs up. Somewhere in my bones I knew I didn't want him to leave me alone tonight, I felt that something bad might happen if he wasn't with me. Not to him but to me. Later that night Uncle Jack was with Sarah, Sora's mother eating pie. I was sitting alone on a deserted side of the island, I sat there watching the ocean and then decided to go for a swim, not such a great idea I mean that's why I got chased by a damn huge monster, almost like a snake with six heads. I attacked it after realizing I couldn't exactly run from it. It came at me I had a long gash down my side the pain seared through my whole body and I fell to my knees just as it came down and I was sure I was going to die Sora came his key blade hitting its pointy teeth. I laid there and Sora beat the animal, I touched the blood that was coming out almost to fast, he couldn't exactly move me but he could stay with me and heal me, which he promised he would I let tears of pain escape me after much holding back, he wiped them away and looked me in the eyes, I wished he would stop because my lips were burning. Sora touched my neck with his soft fingertips, and then he cast a heal on me but magic had no effect on me. I wish I would have told him that earlier, my tears kept coming as he took off and ripped his shirt into strips so he could wrap and stop the bleeding of my wound.

"You should go Sora, Kairi is probably wondering where you are" I said wincing as I tried to sit up.

"With you in the condition you are I can't leave you here, and I…like being alone like this" he said looking into my eyes again.

"Sora…that's not what you should be saying" I said I didn't deserve this kind of torture did I. sure I had robbed a couple ships but this didn't compare, then before I knew it his lips collided with mine, his kiss was hungry and passionate lightly nibbling my bottom lip I opened my mouth granting him the access he wanted. I thought I was dreaming as his tongue met mine in a dance. My arms wrapped around his neck and his gingerly around my waist trying not to hurt me. Sora's hands were soon wandering, and mine were pulling him deepening the kiss. If this was a dream I didn't want it to end. If this was heaven I'd like to stay dead. I pulled away and leaned into his bare chest and he wrapped his arm around me where we fell asleep. We woke up in the early morning and we began our long walk home.

"You make me feel different then when I'm with Kairi, I feel more alive" he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist acting as my crutch.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you Sora" I said with a small smile.

"I never thought I'd say them, but I cant stop my heart" he said.

"I won't let you throw Kairi away like that though" I said regretting the pangs of guilt I had felt in the cave.

Sora looked at me a slight frown on his lips, he walked me back to Uncle Jack who scolded me for being alone and Kairi jumped on Sora looking at me almost suspiciously but relieved, but was it relief that I was not dead, or relief that Sora was no longer alone with me? I guess I'd never know. But I wouldn't tell anyone not a soul what had happened that night. Two weeks and Sora was taking Kairi to see the eclipse, I wish it were me going though . Me and him had kept a secret relationship and I knew I was completely and irrevocably in love with this hero of the worlds. But right before today we had a really bad fight because he doesn't want to leave Kairi. I should have let him do it before, but I grew a conscience and had felt bad for her, but I resolved he couldn't have us both and I refused to be the girl hidden in the dark but that's where I belonged in the dark , with nothing, and with no one. Sora had said that but I had made him so angry, and he had been on edge since Kairi almost caught us.

I sat in the cave where Sora had told me that he had feelings for me, wishing he would come here too , but I knew it was just a silly wish that wouldn't come true. As I sat there I watched the eclipse cover the moon. Creating darkness all over the island. I heard a noise and then the only entrance and exit to the cave was covered with a barrier pitch black and like a wall, I ran towards it hitting it with my shoulder, but I couldn't and I was still healing from the battle with the six headed snake. I couldn't see anything and then flames danced out covering the walls and suddenly everything was illuminated, Demyx sat his blonde hair and his light blue eyes staring straight into mine. On the other side stood the guy Axel he looked like he'd give almost anything but to be here. Demyx grabbed my chin and looked at me,

"She sure is a looker, huh, Axel" he said pushing me into the wall, roughly I hit the wall with a thud and a surge of pain. Axel looked at me and nodded turning his face.

"Stay from me" I yelled knowing no one would hear me because I was on a deserted part of the island, Demyx grabbed my hair from the base of my neck with a sick smile.

"I just want to eat you up, Ms. Sparrow" he licked my neck I shoved my hand in face as fast as I could but he laughed wrapping his arm around my waist tightly.

"Leave me alone" I begged knowing even though magic didn't affect me he was a man and I wasn't stronger than him especially with my current ailment, his hand reached up cupping my breast.

"Does this bother you, pretty girl" he said and he began to rub over my clothes, I turned my head tears sliding from my eyes.

"Demyx, just hurry up already. No need to torture her" Axel said I didn't look over I just wanted to run away to have never left the hut.

"This is way to much fun" Demyx said bruising my lips with his as his hands ripped through my shirt, I tried to push him away to kick him away from me, I screamed loudly , cried, I begged. He pulled away and through me to the floor where my back hit the stone, he kicked me in the ribs knocking the wind from my lungs, his body came crashing down on my own and he slapped me across the face, I kept fighting him and my eyes caught Axels as Demyx removed my bra, they were full of pity. Demyx held my arms down and sat on my pelvis cold air hit my exposed skin , and as he had his way with my unwilling body I felt I would die, because as his sweaty and heavy body pounded into mine roughly I saw nothing but Sora sitting on the beach enjoying the night with Kairi. Demyx made a loud moaning noise as he collapsed on top of me pushing my body even more into the stones beneath me. He pulled out of me and dressed himself. I laid there, what hadn't been violated what point in getting dressed was there. My throat was raw from screaming and other things I had been forced to do and my eyes hurt and my cheeks burned my whole body hurt, and I was dirt y and ashamed. Axel dropped his black coat over me I laid there crying, with silent sobs escaping me, Demyx sat there smiling at me.

"Axel, she was the tightest little bitch, I ever had. You should have a go at her" Demyx suggested standing up., Axel looked at me curiously.

"She was a virgin, wasn't she?" he asked seeing a small pool of blood where I had been laying. Demyx nodded.

"So sad that she had it stolen by you, you don't have any mercy do you" Axel said looking into my misery racked eyes.

"Axel if you don't do it, I will" Demyx said trying to punk Axel into raping me too. Axel turned his back and sat down against the wall. Demyx took this as he wasn't going to and came towards me again. After Demyx had exhausted himself Axel picked me up and dressed me again. Despite my limpness as he did so. I sat there in my cargo pants and mostly ripped tank top. I curled into a ball.

* * *

**A/N : I am so completely sorry about the drama, yes it was needed and no you'll understand this part soon enough unless you already do. Now Read and Review Everybody. **


End file.
